


Senang dan Sebal

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Hisoka cameo, Mild Blood, POV Animal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Homare sering bikin sebal, tetapi waktu dia pindah ke asrama Mankai, Ariel merasa rindu.Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmiHari ke-6: Homare
Kudos: 10
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	Senang dan Sebal

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel pertama kali muncul di Dazzling Rose Mansion, tapi tampak tidak sreg sama Homare. XD Nama neneknya Homare pertama diketahui di Luminous Circus.

"Hatiku berbunga-bunga saat aku melihatmu, matamu indah bagaikan permata, bulumu lembut bagaikan beludru…"

Kalau Ariel bisa berbicara, dia ingin sekali berteriak, _"Diam kau, orang edan! Aku mau tidur!"_ Sayangnya, dia hanyalah seekor anjing biasa.

Ariel menggeram, hendak menyerang majikannya yang berisik, tetapi kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Dulu saking geramnya dia pernah menggigit kaki Homare hingga berdarah, dan akibatnya dia tidak mendapat makanan selama beberapa hari. Jika tidak ada Miyako, Ariel mungkin sudah jatuh sakit atau mati kelaparan.

Meskipun suasana akhirnya tenang, tidur dengan perut keroncongan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ariel tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

"Dasar anak dungu," ujar Miyako yang sedang berjalan menuju Homare. "Mau seindah apapun puisimu seekor anjing tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Homare hanya tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba, Nek." Kemudian dia berdehem. "Bola bulu, bulu tangkis, buluh betung…"

Ariel menyalak.

Miyako menghela napas. "Terserahlah, Nak. Bukan urusanku kalau kamu digigit lagi." Dia kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Homare melanjutkan puisi anehnya lagi, sambil berputar bagaikan seorang penari balet yang terampil. Ariel maju secara perlahan, menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram.

Tetapi dia kemudian mundur, mengingat pengalamannya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu.

* * *

Terakhir kali Ariel melihat Homare adalah saat dia hendak pindah ke asrama Mankai.

 _"Sampai jumpa, Nek!"_ Dia melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Sebelum menutup jendelanya, dia menatap Ariel. _"Baik-baik di rumah ya!"_

Awalnya Ariel sangat menikmati ketenangan di rumahnya, tetapi kemudian semua terasa terlalu tenang. Sepi. Sunyi senyap. Sejak itu dia sering melolong; dimanapun Homare berada, dia berharap lolongannya akan mencapainya.

Kenapa sih dia bisa rindu sama majikannya yang menyebalkan itu, hingga dia terkadang rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada hari-harinya yang damai dan tenang? Apakah karena Homare sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya, hanya dia agak ribut dan nyentrik?

"Waktu ada Homare kamu kesal. Waktu dia pergi kamu sedih," kata Miyako gusar. "Kamu maunya apa sih, Ariel?"

Dengan wajah memelas, Ariel merengek.

Perasaan itu aneh.

* * *

Beredar kabar bahwa rombongan teater Mankai akan mengadakan pertunjukkan di salah satu vila keluarga Arisugawa. Kata Miyako ini ulah cucunya yang bloon itu.

Disana Ariel berjumpa dengan Homare lagi, bersama temannya yang berwajah ngantuk. Pria malang. Ariel bisa membayangkan betapa capeknya berteman dengan Homare.

Homare langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke Ariel dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ariel!" Dia mengacak-acak bulu di kepala Ariel. "Kamu datang juga!"

Sudah setahun masih tetap berisik dan edan. Menyebalkan. Ariel hanya bisa menggeram. Tetapi entah kenapa dia hampir bergerak untuk menjilat wajah majikannya.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia berjalan mengikuti arus saja, tetapi bagaimanapun dia tetap merasa ingin langsung buang badan dan menjauhi Homare saat dia melepaskannya.

Perasaan memang aneh.


End file.
